08 May 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-08 ; Comments *''"Hello again, interesting and attractive young people, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS."'' *Peel confesses to (probably) having stolen the Upsetters single (in 1971) from another DJ: apparently, such records were sent to people who would never play them. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Cable: 'God Gave Me Gravity (LP-When Animals Attack)' (Infectious) *Revolutionary Corps Of Teenage Jesus with Alan Vega: 'Protection Rat (Compilation CDS-Bentism #1) (Creeping Bent) *Amon Tobin: 'New York Editor (2xLP-Bricolage)' (Ninja Tune) *Plankton: 'Headless Chicken (7") (Ochre) *Wellwater Conspiracy: 'Sleeveless (LP-Declaration Of Conformity)' (Super Electro Sound Recordings) *Fun-Da-Mental: 'Ja Sha Taan (12")' (Nation) *Cagney And Lacee: 'Six Feet Of Chain Lee Hazelwood cover. (CD-Six Feet Of Chain)' (No.6) *dBh: 'Out Of Control (CD-Unwilling To Explain)' (Dedicated) *Thievery Corporation: 'The Foundation (2xLP-Sounds From The Thievery Hi-Fi)' (Eighteenth Street Lounge Music) *Tiny Too: 'If I Was A Boy (7")' (Fierce Panda) *Travis Cut: 'Not Bitter (split 7" with Rhythm Collision)' (Speedowax) :(JP: 'This I know nothing about at all, I mean, there's less information I think than I've ever had on any record: all it's got is the title, which is This Old Lady, and it seems to be by Pop-Off Tuesday, 'cos those are the only other words, well they're not actually on the label, they're on the sleeve. I thought to meself when I first heard this, actually I've never heard anything like this, you kind of immediately listen to it and you think, they're kind of copying somebody, and then a mate of mine said, "They sound like the Cranberries." And I'm afraid they do, really: I was rather hoping they don't turn out to be the Cranberries, cos that would be hugely embarrassing, but there you go. It's still a great record, whoever it is.') *Pop-Off Tuesday: 'This Old Lady (7")' (Origin Music) *Salamander: 'Moonweed (12")' (VCF) *Merricks: 'Schwabing Girls (LP-The Sound Of Munich)' (Sub-Up) *''8 p.m. news-edited out'' *''Peel trailer for this show'' *Jolt: 'Goodbye To The 80's (7")' (Scared Of Girls) *Olivia Tremor Control: 'Jumping Fences (CDS)' (Blue Rose) *Capleton: 'Steep Mountain (7")' (African Star Music) *Fall: 'Pay Your Rates (LP-Grotesque (After The Gramme))' (Rough Trade) *Zerben R Hicks & The Dynamics: 'Lights Out (Compilation CD-Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures (Taken From The Vaults...) Volume 1)' (Kent Soul) *Mad Doktas Of Mind Altaration: 'Learning The Hard Way (2x Compilation 12"-Full Mental Racket)' (Crapshoot) John confuses this with the previous artists on the record, pHönki. :(JP: 'A beacon of sheer loveliness in a dark and menacing world.') *Blonde Redhead: 'Water (LP-Fake Can Be Just As Good)' (Touch And Go) *Rhythm Collision: 'Happy As A Clam (split 7" with Travis Cut)' (Speedowax) *Shellac: 'The Rambler Song (split 7" with Mule-Soul Sound)' (Laff & Go) *Upsetters: 'All Africans (7"-Capasetic)' (Upsetter) *Pop-Off Tuesday: 'As Evil Dance (7"-This Old Lady)' (Origin Music) *Secret Goldfish: 'Pink Drone (Compilation CDS-Bentism #1)' (Creeping Bent) Another track initially played by mistake *Smokey Robinson & the Miracles: 'Going To A Go-Go (7")' (Tamla Motown) *Three Stooges: 'Respect (12")' (Choci's Chewns) As JP is at pains to point out, this is not the American vaudeville act: "I never found them terribly funny myself." File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-05-08 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:25 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Carsten Tapes Category:BFBS Category:Wrong Track Moment